


The Gamer Brothers

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: James not trusting Dumbledore with the life of his youngest son confesses to Lily that he has another son four years older than Harry. With her permisson he contacts his old flame Han Jung-Sook and asks her if she will take Harry and raise him for awhile. He gives her everything she will need to tell him who he is when the time is right.Han Jung-Sook agrees.Harry Potter is raised in Seoul alongside his brother and knows little of the magical world in which he was born into. One day when he is 14 and his brother is 18 they both wake with the Power of Gamer and enter into the Abyss.How will this effect the outcome in the U.K. ? and how will the Abyss survive these superpowered brothers? Also why do the rules of the Abyss seem to no longer apply? Monsters roaming free? People not using Illusion Barriers. People not being punished by Gaia for using their powers out in public to influence the world around them? what is going on?
Relationships: Han Jee-Han/Kwon Shi-Yun, Harry Potter/ Shin Sun-Il
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter now known as Han Dae-Chang, he preferred to be called Chang, woke with a blue screen floating in front of his face. 

**You slept in your bed. All HP, MP, and Status Effects are fully recovered.**

Chang was confused and yet just accepted it. He would talk to his brother about it later. He got up and got ready for his first day as a second year in middle school. He was actually looking forward to school. He was a good student unlike his brother and their mother doted on him because of it. Once dressed he tried to brush his unruley black hair but as usual it refused to be tamed. He packed his backpack and went downstairs to find his brother grumbling over making breakfast. 

"Where's mother?" Chang asked.

"Don't know." Jee-Han informed. "I found a note saying she'd be out most of the day and I'd better cook breakfast and dinner for you like a responsible big brother." 

Chang laughed. He went to help his brother cook breakfast. This was something he enjoyed and his mother knew it. While they cooked Chang told Jee-Han about his new power. 

"Yeah, the same thing happened to me." Jee-Han said, frowning. "It's like one of my games." 

"What other functions do Games have?" Chang wondered. He prefered studying to playing games. 

So Jee-Han went on about Game functions and they tested them out. Chang was thrilled with the Inventory and quickly packed some things in it as breakfast finished cooking. 

**Cooking-1**

Both ate then washed the dishes together.

**Dishwashing-1**

"Geesh, is there a skill for everything?" Chang wondered. 

"Probably." Jee-Han agrred as they left the house. "Come on, I'll walk you to school." 

Chang nodded. Jee-Han had always been really protective of him since he was a baby. Chang had no idea why though he'd always been able to handle himself. Sure he was shy painfully so at times but that was no exccuse for his brother to be so protective over him.

* * *

Chang found his classroom and went in seeing that he was the first one there. He sat down at his desk and pulled an English booklet out of his Inventory. Right then his cell phone beeped. He frowned and pulled it out. A text message from a number he didn't know and it was an out of country number too. He opened it.

_'Meet at the old fountin?'_

It was in English. He frowned and decided to text back. 

_'I think you typed the wrong number.'_

The response came quickly. 

_'Haha. Knock it off, Tonks. It's Hermione.'_

_'My name is Han Dae-Chang. I'm in Seoul, South Korea. This isn't Tonks.'_

_' Seoul? South Korea? Are you kidding me? Stop playing jokes.'_

_'I'm not.'_ Chang frowned at his cell. Who was this person. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he took a pic of himself and sent it to her. ' _There see? I'm not Tonks.'_

It took a few moments for her to reply. 

_'Sorry about all this. I did get the wrong number my parents are going to kill me. You don't look Korean.'_

Chang frowned. He knew he didn't look Korean that didn't mean everyone had to point it out. He figured he was adopted or something but he'd never worked up the courage to ask his mother. He supposed he would soon though. 

_'I know I don't. So what? Shouldn't you be in school?'_

_'Yeah, I am.'_ came the reply. 'But classes don't start until 9.'

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Hermione Granger was panicking she was making International text messages and couldn't seem to stop. Sure Tonks had said that this was a magical cell phone but she was still worried about the charges. She'd have to ask Tonks about it. She was curious as to how she'd gotten the wrong number. She hadn't typed it in she'd pressed on Tonks' picture. She had to pass a message to the Pink Haried Auror and ask for some advice. She pressed the woman's pic again and typed a message this time it got through to the right person what was going on? She saved Han Dae-Chang's pic and number as well on instinct and read the message he sent back to her with a laugh.

* * *

_'Yeah, I always thought school should start earlier too. More hours to learn.'_

Chang nodded so did this Hermione like school then? A picture popped up on his phone. It was her. 

_'My name is Hermione Granger nice to meet you.'_

_'Nice meeting you.'_ Chang said, saving the girl's name and information. _'Have to go my class is starting.'_

_'Lucky.'_

Chang laughed a bit and tucked his cell phone away and sighed there went trying to get some English study in. He didn't really need it but he liked to study ahead. His class had filled up by now and he didnt see anyone he knew. Not surprising as he'd been transferred to a Private Middle school on the request of the school. It wasn't far from Jee-Han's public highschool and he liked that the uniforms were black not blue like his brothers. Chang sighed and stared hard at his desk. Being the new kids was really going to suck. Would people hate him if he was too smart? Should he join a sports club? Or the Art club? He bit his lip and started as a girl appeared in front of him and picked up his workbook. 

"English?" She asked with a superior laugh. "Are you still learning that? Poor, stupid boy, we've all mastered English." she sneered at him. Then her eyes flashed when he didn't respond to her jabs. He could tell that she was getting angry with him but didn't care. He wasn't going to raise to her bait. "What is your specialty anyway?" The girl demanded. "You have to one! What is it?! Mine is Mathmatics. I'm a Math and Art prodigy. I've sold six paintings since I was four and could do Algebra when I was eight." 

Harry wanted to laugh. He'd won various Art Contests and was sure he'd sold more than six paintings. He wasn't sure though as his mother put all his winnings in a bank account he wasn't allowed access to yet. As for Algebra he'd been doing it since he was six. He could do Calculus by the time he was eight but that alone wasn't what had gotten him into this school. It was all of his academic successes. He was pretty much a prodigy at everything if he applied himself. The only thing he hated was sports. 

"Tong Seo-Yeun, leave the new student alone." the teacher had come in. "Ah, you must Han Dae-Chang." the man smiled at Chang who shot to his feet blushing and bowed. "Yes, I was told you were shy and didn't talk much." the man nodded. "I must say though that picture you painted for the Seoul Grapic Artists Contest was really awe inspiring. I was hoping that there was actually a Manhawa that went with it. Is there?" 

"Not yet." Chang answered. "It was just something that popped into my head. Uh.......actually I think I might be working on it soon."

"I look forward to it." the teacher said with another smile. 

Chang blushed again. His homeroom teacher was so hot.

* * *

For once Chang was glad that school was over. Really glad. Seo-Yeun was so annoying and got pissed when he did better than her in Math and Art. Chang was glad to see that Jee-Han was at the gate waiting for him and ran over smiling happily up at him. 

"Hey, Jee-Han." he said. "How was school?" 

"About normal." Jee-Han shrugged. "Sun-Il is in my class again. He wanted to see you so I brought him along. Oh, there he is." 

Shin Sun-Il was Jee-Han's best friend since they started school and Chang had a major crush on him. The green haired teen came walking over with three crepes. 

"Hey, Chang." Sun-Il said, smiling. "Strawberry-Banana your favorite." 

"Th-Thank you." Chang said, blushing worse than ever as he took it. "H-Hi, Sun-Il." 

Girls all over the Middle School yard were staring openly at Jee-Han and Sun-Il and wondering how Chang knew them. 

Chang was soon walking between Jee-Han and Sun-Il and telling them about his day. While mentally cursing his brother for bringing Sun-Il to see him. Jee-Han knew how he felt about Sun-Il had known since Chang was five and had told him that he liked Sun-Il. 

"and I was .....wondering......" 

"Yeah?" Sun-Il asked. "What is it?" 

"Could I start training at your dojo?" Chang blurted out. 

"I'll talk to my grandfather about it but I don't see why not." Sun-Il said, smiling down at Chang. 

Jee-Han was trying not to laugh and thought he might have broken a rib because of it. He knew that his brother had a major crush on Sun-Il but he also knew that Sun-Il had a bit of crush on Chang as well even if his best friend would never admit it. He became worried instantly that Chang wanted to start training at the dojo. Chang hated any and all sports because he thought he wasn't good at them. He decided that Chang must want to train because it meant that he would be seeing Sun-Il everyday that was the only reason that Jee-Han could come up with for Chang's sudden change. 

"Jee-Han, will you be joining us at the dojo for training as well?" Sun-Il wondered. 

Jee-Han was about to decline when he saw the begging look in his brother's eyes and sighed. He had never been able to tell his brother no. 

"Sure." Jee-Han answered. "Who knows it could be fun but what about mom? There is no way she's going to let me skip Cram school just to train." 

"She will if I tutor you." Chang said. "If we show her an improvement in your grades to prove I'm tutoring you then she wont mind." 

Jee-Han sighed, his brother was scary smart so he guessed that that could work. He sighed to himself he just couldn't tell the brat no. He nodded his consent hoping beyond hope that their mother would be able to tell Chang no though he doubted it as Chang normally got whatever he wanted. He was spoiled like that. Jee-Han didn't care because he always got too and he loved his brother dearly but sometimes his brother being so spoiled annoyed him like right now. 

Chang cheered and bumped into a man in clothes that were almost rags. He had brown hair and looked really tired. Chang dropped his crepe on the ground. His lip trembled. Sun-Il had gotten him that. Sure he only had a few bites left but still. 

"I'm so sorry." The man said. 

Remus Lupin was shocked when he got a whiff of the small teens scent. He knew that scent or at least had years ago. He'd done it. He'd found Harry. 

"Get away from my brother!" Jee-Han yelled and Remus backed off, shocked. Brother? Lily hadn't had but one child. He was suddenly cursing his friend James. With as much as James had slept around it was possible for him to have had another son. "Chang, are you okay?" 

"Yes." Chang replied. 

Remus was a little shocked Chang? But he knew this was Harry his nose never lied and the boy was speaking perfect Korean like he'd been speaking it his whole life. The reality of what James had done came crashing down around Remus. Of course it all made sense. James had sent Harry to be raised here in Korea to get him away from the war and keep him safe but had died and hadn't come for the boy so he'd been raised here. He watched as the green haired boy ran fingers down Harry's cheek causing the small teen to blush. The green haired teen was promising to buy Harry an expensive drink at a cafe and Harry seemed thrilled with the idea. Remus watched the three walk away wondering if he could somehow connect with his friend's son or if he should leave Harry alone to his nice normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about this lockdown? 
> 
> Plenty of time to read and write fanfic. 
> 
> Here you go look for more updates on other stories too

Just as Chang had predicted the moment he got to school the next day the girls were all asking about the Jee-Han and Sun-Il though they seemed to understand that Chang wouldn't talk to them. Seo-Yeun understood no such thing and slammed her hands on Chang's desk. 

"Who were those cute guys you were talking to after school yesterday?! Tell me this instant!" she demanded. "NOW!" 

The other kids in the room were giving her dirty looks. 

"The one with brown hair was my brother Han Jee-Han." Chang sighed. He was texting Hermione. "The one with the green hair is his friend Shin Sun-Il. "

"Shin Sun-Il." Seo-Yeun said, with a dreamy smiled then looked determined. "I'll make him mine." 

Chang felt furious right away but kept his thoughts to himself. 

"You wont get anywhere with Sun-Il unless you know how to fight." Chang informed. "He's a gold medalist in fighting and knows two different styles. He's been fighting since he was really small. I've known Sun-Il my whole life so I know I'm right." 

"He will love me for my talents!" Seo-Yeun snapped. "I would never degrade myself by learning a such barbrain thing and the moment we are married he will quit." 

"Sun-Il will never go out with you." Chang scoffed. "Not if you two were the last people on Earth. He hates self important people like you that think the world should be handed to them on a silver platter just because they excel at something. " 

"That's right." a voice said, and they all turned to see Sun-Il and Jee-Han. 

Chang was up and almost floating to Sun-Il's side in seconds. 

"You have my lunch." Jee-Han said, holding out the lunch he'd taken. "Come on switch me. " 

Chang rolled his eyes making Sun-Il chuckle and switched his brother lunches. 

"So my grandfather arranged it last night with your mother." Sun-Il said, to Chang. "As long as tutor Jee-Han and she sees some improvement in his grades both of you can come to the dojo after school instead of going to cram school." 

"We'll have to work around clubs." Chang informed. "I was going to sign up for the Art club........" 

"That's a perfect club for you." both older teens said. 

Chang blushed happily but nodded. He had thought so too. 

The three talked longer ignoring Seo-Yeun who tried to flirt with Sun-Il when it was obvious to everyone that Sun-Il was totally focused on Chang. Finally, Sun-Il and Jee-Han had to go if they wanted to make it in time for their first class.

* * *

Chang hated sports. It was his last class of the day and they were playing baseball. He was up to hit. He frowned as Seo-Yeun laughed at him from third base as he missed the first two balls. 

**A skill has been created.**

**Blunty Weapon Mastery-1**

Chang focused and tried to keep his eye on the ball like Jee-Han had taught him. He willed all of his puny **5 STR** to allow him to hit the ball and hit right into Seo-Yeun's face. He did hit the ball and it went flying as he ran to first base and Seo-Yeun made it to home plate. The second base man had caught the ball but the person on second base was fast and had gotten to third before the ball arrived. 

**A skill has been created!**

**Baseball Mastery-1**

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and got ready to run. A kid in his class who was on the baseball team was up to bat. He took off as soon as the ball was hit. He ran as hard and as fast as he could from base to base all the way home because it'd been a homerun. 

"That's cheating!" The Pitcher yelled. "He's the best batter on the baseball team!" 

The teacher stopped the argument before it could start and set them back to the game. The game ran over and Chang was up to bat again when Sun-Il and Jee-Han arrived. This was his fourth time up at bat and he'd noted that he was getting stats for hitting the ball and running the bases. He had got some dex for running in the outfield to catch a ball as well. Chang noticed Sun-Il and then decided to focus on the game. He would hit the ball the first time and he would do his best to show Sun-Il how cool he could be. 

Chang swung with all of his might and **8 STR** and the ball went flying. He took off running the bases noting that none of the base catchers had caught the ball. He was confused when he made it home and several people knocked him on the back and messed up his hair. 

"A home run?!" Seo-Yeun shrieked. "But you've hit to second base all three times before that!" 

She looked winded from her run from first base where she'd been to home plate. 

"I got lucky?" Chang shrugged, he then ran right over to Jee-Han and Sun-Il both who messed up his hair and congratulated him. "I'm glad you got to see my homerun." 

**You've earned +1 LUK.**

_'So I really did get lucky.'_ Chang thought to himself as he went to change out of his gym uniform and back into his normal clothes. _'I'll have to tell Jee-Han about this.'_

* * *

**Taekwondo Mastery-1**

Chang was annoyed hours worth of work and several stat points gained and that's all he got? He'd have to train and practice every day. He was now at home in Jee-Han's room helping him study. He noted that their mother came to check on them several times probably making sure they were actually studying. 

"I just don't get Math." Jee-Han complained. "Lets move on to English." 

"No, you can do this. " Chang scolded he wasn't going to get his martial arts privliges revoked just because his brother didn't want to apply himself. "Now, look at this you solved this one right. This just builds on it. " 

They continued working on Jee-Han's math homework while Chang worked on his own. He'd gotten what he was classifying as 'School Skill' Masterys ever since he'd gotten this ability and so had Jee-Han. Chang was pleased Jee-Han didn't see how they could come in handy. 

**Calculation-1**

"Huh?" Jee-Han asked, then lowered his voice. "Did you just get a Calculation skill?" 

"Yeah." Chang mumbled, reading what it did. "This should help you in math now come on again!" 

**For solving all the Math questions on your homework sheet, +1 WIS.**

"So solving Math problems can up your WIS." Chang muttered. "That's good to know." 

His phone dinged a text and he quickly pulled it out to see who it was from since his mom and Jee-Han were in the room. Had he forgotten something at the dojo. No, it was Hermione. 

_'Can you talk?'_

_'Tutoring my brother right now. Give me half an hour?'_

_'K.'_

"Whose that?" Jee-Han asked. "Hermione Granger?" 

"She texted my number by mistake yesterday and we found out last night that we both love learning." Chang explained. "She probably wants to talk about homework. She's from the Hampstead in England that's just outside London." 

"and she texted you?" Jee-Han asked shocked. 

"I know that was some mistake." he agreed. "Come on back to work finish this then we'll work on your English and be done for the night." 

When Chang was done he started texting with Hermione. He'd already talked to his mom about her and she was thrilled that he was actually getting along with someone and didn't care about the phone bill. Hermione it seems didn't want to talk about homework she wanted to tell him about some mean boys at her school who picked on her because she was so smart. Chang could relate and told her so. He knew that they both went to private schools for the Gifted and that hers was a bording school. He could imagine spending so ten months out of the year away from his mom and brother and Sun-Il he was sure that he would die if that happened. From what Hermione was saying she didn't have many if any friends at this school either. He wondered how they could be so much a like but she craved friends while he was fine being on his own. They had a great talk and supported each other in their problems then both turned in for the night.

* * *

"CHANG! WAKE UP!" 

Chang moaned why was Jee-Han yelling at him? He suddenly sat bolt up to see his brother in his room. 

"Did I over sleep?" He asked. 

"A little." Jee-Han said, amused. "You're alarms been going off for ten minutes. " 

Chang quickly rushed around getting dressed. 

"So guess what?" Jee-Han said, grinning. "I leveled up." 

"Really, what were you doing?" 

"Well, I was cooking again." Jee-Han explained. "We got exp for cooking last time. Apparently, I got enough that I leveled up. I got 5 stat points too." 

"Did you spend them?" 

"Not yet." 

"I wouldn't." Chang said, "Right now our stats are easy to gain right? In the future they'll get harder to gain so why not save them until we need them? Well that's what I'm going to do anyway. I'm only level 1 you started out at a higher level than me and I can't figure out why." 

"That's probably sound advice." Jee-Han muttered. "What's your INT?" 

"Huh? Oh, well I may be level 1 but my INT is 60 and my WIS is 21." Chang informed as they went downstairs. "STR, DEX, and VIT are 8.5 and LUK is 6. I gained a point in that yesterday when I hit that homerun." 

"Really how?" Jee-Han wondered. 

"I guess it's because I didn't actually have the ability to hit the homerun but I did anyway." Chang shrugged. 

"Makes sense I guess." Jee-Han frowned. "I didn't think LUK was trainable. " 

"Maybe it's just hard to train." Chang offered.

Jee-Han shrugged and they ate. 

Chang decided that he wanted to run to school so they started out. They were half way there when something weird happened. They'd been racing and Chang had been trying to catch up to Jee-Han who was faster having **DEX 11** on his side when suddenly they were both dodging a huge three headed dog. They looked up to see a man in a black suit on one building and a girl about their age that had red hair on the building across the way. 

"What's going on here?" Chang wondered, looking between the two. His cell phone chimed. "Not right now, Hermione, I'm really busy." He muttered and pushed his back pack into his inventory. "Why are they and us the only ones around here?" 

Jee-Han had no answer as he too pushed his backpack into his inventory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Poll!
> 
> What kind of Gamer do you think Harry/Chang should be?
> 
> A) A Wizard who can use magic spells like in the books with a twist
> 
> B) A Fighter like Sun-Il
> 
> C) Magician who uses magic like Jee-Han will
> 
> D) All arounder. He can do anything and trains everything.

Two black slimes attacked them as the Black Summoner Hwan Sung-Gon and the Inheritor of the Yeonhun Power Kwon Shi-Yun faced off. 

Chang skided back avoiding his and cursed he'd been seperated from Jee-Han but he couldn't rely on his brother forever. He dodged again when it attacked him again. 

**Through a special Action a skill has been unlocked!**

**Observe-1**

His phone chimed from in his inventory. As Chang dodged again. 

_'I should get like a Dodge Mastery Skill.'_ he thought to himself. _' Wait the way it's moving.....there's a pattern to it......Attack, Reform........'_

**Observe-3**

"The skill went up twice for just noticing that?" He muttered. "If that thing hits me even once I'm done for. I gotta be careful." 

He dodged the next attack and kicked and hit with all of his now **STR-8.5** while it reformed then got out of there quickly and doged another attack. He quickly repeated this keeping his attention on the slime. He wondered how Jee-Han was doing but was scared to look in case the slime got to him while he wasn't paying attention. He didn't know why he was using his Taekwondo skills other than the fact that it was the only way that he knew how to fight right now. 

**STR increased by 1**

**VIT increased by 1**

**DEX increased by 1**

He smirked yes, stat points. He'd have to check his stats later. He kept fighting. He wasn't doing much damage to the damn thing but he knew he could win this if he just stayed calm and stuck to his plan. He was shocked when he got two critical hits in a row. 

**LUK increased by 1**

Man he was just getting all sorts of stats today wasn't he? This was good. He finally finished his fight and was left drenched in sweat and panting. He looked to see Jee-Han finish his fight by yelling 'RIP' Chang guessed that he'd unlocked a new skill. He looked to see that the black Summoner was gone. He picked up a jar of black slime. 

"Look, brother." he said, showing it to him. "You got some too." 

Jee-Han collected his and they put them in their inventory pulling out their backpacks again. The red haired girl Shi-Yun interrogated them before she let them go.

* * *

Chang was pissed when he made it class he was out of breath and panting clutching at his chest as he entered the classroom. His vision was blurry. He'd really pushed himself to get to school and he was still late. 

"Do you have a reason for being late?" the teacher asked, in a calm worried voice. Chang nodded and motioned to himself. He was wheezing and trying to breathe. "Do you need the nurse?" 

"I'm sorry." Chang finally forced out bowing to the class. "I had a breathing problem on the way to school today and passed out. My brother wanted to take me to the hospital but I said no that I wanted to come to school please forgive my tardiness." 

**Lying-1**

The teacher was worried but allowed Chang to take his seat without punishment.

* * *

Jee-Han had not been quick enough with a lie when he'd gotten to school so he'd gotten his butt paddled.

* * *

Chang checked his stats at lunch time. 

**Han Dae-Chang**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP:2700/2700**

**STR: 9**

**VIT: 9**

**DEX: 9**

**INT: 60**

**WIS: 21**

**LUK: 7**

**You have 15 stat points to spend.**

He didn't think he was doing all that well honestly and he still didn't know what kind of Gamer he wanted to be. So far he was relying on his physical stats to see him through because he didn't have any long range weapons or skills. His three Physical stats were low for now but he'd be training everyday so he was sure they would go up soon. He looked to see how much more exp he needed for a level up and smirked he was almost to level 4 that's where Jee-Han had been before the attack today. He stared at the stats points he had to spend. 

"Form Party." Chang said on a whim.

**Name Party.**

"Gamers." Harry shrugged not minding the lame sounding name. "Invite The Gamer Han Jee-Han."

* * *

Jee-Han was glad he was alone right now because he was shocked by the screen asking him to join his brothers party. He said yes and smirked to himself. Well another thing he'd found out about his power. His brother sure was a smart one. He pulled his cell phone out and called him.

* * *

"Hey, Jee-Han." Chang answered aware he that he was now being watched from kids from school. "I got 15 stat points to spend in that game we were talking about earlier and I know I told you to save yours but I had a thought." He listened to Jee-Han for a moment it was clear that his brother was no longer alone either. " Well, wouldn't it actually be a good idea to put all my points into LUK? I mean LUK effects everything doesn't it? Like drop rate for good items right? So wouldn't LUK be a sound investment?" 

Chang and Jee-Han debated this until their school bells rang. In the end Chang was convinced that he should put all his points into LUK so he did. 

He was having a nice normal day until P.E. again. He was up to bat again when he heard screaming. Everyone looked to see a black slime chasing a girl in the outfield. While everyone ran away Chang ran towards it bat in hand. He dodged it's attack then hit it with everything he had then dodged again. He quickly sent Jee-Han a text and kept fighting. He didn't care that people from all over his school were watching him. 

**Sense-1**

Chang threw himself on the ground and rolled to his feet as the Slime's attack went over his head. He hit it twice before retreating. He was going to have grass stains on his gym uniform if this kept up. Oh, well he'd take it home and wash it. 

Jee-Han and Sun-Il ran into Chang's school yard. Jee-Han had broken down and confessed his and Chang's powers to Sun-Il and had told him that he knew Sun-Il had powers too. As expected Sun-Il was more than willing to help him go and save Chang. It was a good thing that they arrived when they did because another black slime and a three headed dog were heading for Chang. Jee-Han took the other slime while Sun-Il took the three headed dog. 

Sun-Il didn't care about showing his powers right now he had to save Chang. Though he had to admit the boy was doing fine with that bat from what he could see. 

Chang was left panting when he'd finally won. He wiped sweat from his forehead. 

"Jee-Han! Sun-Il!" 

"With you in a minute!" Jee-Han yelled back. "RIP!" with that he defeated the slime and picked up the jar. Then ran over to his brother. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine. You?" 

"Good." Jee-Han nodded. 

"What happened?" Sun-Il asked joining them.

"Dunno." Chang said, blushing a bit. "I was up to bat then that slime attacked a girl in the outfield. I just reacted and attacked it to protect everyone." 

"You did good." Sun-Il praised. 

"This morning I defeated one with only the martial arts I learned." Chang informed preening. 

Sun-Il laughed and rubbed his hand gently into Chang's head.

* * *

Chang was glad to leave school but knew that come tomorrow everyone would ask him a million and one questions about how he was able to do what he'd done. Right now though he was training at Sun-Il's family dojo alongside Jee-Han. Sun-Il was off in the distance talking to his grandfather and cousin about something. Most likely them. Chang approved of Jee-Han's decsion to tell Sun-Il about them and not only becaue he didn't want to keep many secrets from the guy he had a crush on but because Sun-Il seemed to be part of a clan of somesort according to his Title. Chang hadn't paid much attention to the title the day before because he'd been too interested in Sun-Il and seeing him again after a full week. 

Chang pushed himself in his training he wanted to improve quickly to show Sun-Il and everyone else that he was taking this training seriously. It was his thought that if he did get good at fighting maybe Sun-Il would see him as more than just Jee-Han's little brother. He had to force himself from sneaking peeks at Sun-Il the whole time that he was at the Dojo that day. 

After training at the dojo he and Jee-Han raced home, literally. Jee-Han won but Chang wasn't mad he had longer legs and better DEX. They ate dinner than went to study. After that Chang texted with Hermione for awhile. 

Chang couldn't sleep that night he decided to draw. He got out his drawing set and began drawing a manga. It would feature a middle school boy with the Power of Gamer and follow how he managed to live his life while hiding his power from those around him. He decided that the boys family would be hiding that they had been born with powers and were a part of this whole other world that the boy was just entering into. He thought this was a good background for now and it was one that he could work with. He let his imagination go wild as he worked. He didn't care if it was any good or not but at least it would make his art teacher happy and hadn't he had the idea before he'd even gotten his power? He had. He'd drawn the manga bit for that contest. He was using the same character from that here.

He worked until he fell asleep only to be waken three hours later by his mother yelling at him to get up. He woke up, ate and got back to work because it was Sunday and he didn't have school. He wasted the whole day working on his manga before heading off to Sun-Il's place for training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han Dea-Chang
> 
> Title: The Gamer
> 
> Level: 4
> 
> HP: 100/100
> 
> MP: 2700/2700
> 
> STR: 10
> 
> VIT: 10
> 
> DEX: 10
> 
> INT: 60
> 
> WIS: 21
> 
> LUK: 27


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WichkedTruth28: I am still reading Anita Blake but at this point its somewhat of a habit it's gotten away from it's kick ass start. You're right there seems to be no plot in many of the books and is just mostly sex, sex, sex. 
> 
> The Gamer is still going on. I've fallen behind reading it but I'm planning to catch up soon.

Chang's prediction came true on Monday morning. He was surrounded as soon as he'd sat down in his seat but he pulled his phone out and texted with Hermione. She'd been worried about him since she hadn't heard from him on Sunday.

_'Sorry, I was working on my Manga. I'm an Art Prodigy and am trying my hand at Manga. Do you read Manga?'_

_'I'll admit to liking some Shoujo stuff.'_ Hermione answered. _'Does Shojo mean the same thing in Korean?'_

_'You know I'm not really sure but I understand what you are talking about. Girl falls in love with Guy, Guy falls in love with girl, rocky parts where neither have the courage to confess, ultimately they end up confessing and going out. right?'_

_'Yeah that's more or less right.'_ Hermione replied. _'What's yours about?'_

_'A middle school boy about our age who gets a strange power called The Gamer. It's going to be....er......Shonen.....'_

_'I wish I could read it.'_

_'Well we might be able to arrange something.'_

His phone was taken out of his hand by his homeroom teacher who read the texts to the class as the bell had wrung. 

"You started the Manga?" The teacher asked failing to hid his excitement. 

"Er.....yes......I worked on it this weekend." Chang answered. 

"Good, good." The teacher returned his phone. "Now, please focus on your classes." 

He nodded and did as told. In Art class, he tried to focus on painting but his teacher set him at a desk and told him to work on his Manga so he did. He was glad that he could get some work done on it. Seo-Yeun kept trying to see what he was doing but the teacher kept scolding her and making her do her own work. Chang worked hard on his Manga that day and wished that he could send Hermione some of his work to look over.

**Would you like to assign Hermione Granger to be part of your Manga Team?**

**She will not have access to Gamer Power. She will get mail from you within a single day and any mail from here will arrive in a single day of her sending it as well.**

Harry chose yes. 

"HOW DID YOU BEAT THAT MONSTER?!" Seo-Yeun finally demanded come gym class. "TELL ME THIS SECOND!" 

"I train." Chang said, "Why Baseball?" 

Seo-Yeun kept demanding information from him but he didn't answer. He did stretch out like he'd been shown how at the dojo before going to join the others. 

He hated this stupid PE class and if it wasn't good for his stats he would try to get out of the damn class. He was shocked when the coach put him up to pitch. The person who normally pitched for his team gave him some pointers. Chang **Observed** him.

_'His strength is only 15? I thought it would be higher.'_

**Pitching-1**

"I'm not going to be good at this." Chang said, "Sunbae." 

"You're probably right." The older boy laughed. "Just do your best." 

So Chang began pitching. His LUK held out and he was able to at least strike out four people the entire game he was hoping for a fifth as he and Seo-Yeun were on different teams today. He saw Sun-Il and Jee-Han come into the yard and walk over to watch. He took calming breathes and pitched the ball. 

"Strike 1!"

Seo-Yeun glared at Chang. 

**Bloodlust-1**

**Pitching-5**

Chang caught the ball and wound up to pitch again. 

"Strike 2!" 

Seo-Yeun glanced at Sun-Il and blushed. She then focused on trying to hit the final ball of the game. How had she ended up going last? 

_'Come on LUK-29. Don't fail me now in front of Sun-Il.'_ Chang thought. 

He wound up and threw the ball it was close but Seo-Yeun missed the ball. 

"Strike 3! You're out! Red team wins!" 

Chang ignored his team and rushed to Sun-Il and Jee-Han. 

Sun-Il smirked and praised Chang rubbing his hand into his head. He loved that Chang was blushing for him.

* * *

Remus Lupin felt bad that he hadn't told anyone that he had found Harry but he could see how happy Harry was being Chang. He supposed that he should. Everyone was wondering where he was and Albus was worried sick but watching Harry interact with his brother and friend. He smiled as he watched them it was clear that Harry was crushing on the green-haired teen and hard. He wanted to get to know Harry so much but how was he supposed to inject himself into Harry's life and tell him who he was meant to be? How was he going to get Harry to return to Britain?

* * *

Chang stared up at Sun-Il in adoration as they walked toward the dojo he really couldn't believe that he was training with Sun-Il. He shyly took Sun-Il's arm and wrapped both of his arms around it. He blushed brightly. 

Jee-Han tried to stifle his laugh. 

Sun-Il looked down at Chang and smiled at him. He was glad that Chang was showing interest in him as well. 

"You're so cute, Chang," Sun-Il told him, Chang blushed worse. "Even cuter when you blush." 

"Th-Thank you, Sun-Il..." Chang said softly. 

Sun-Il smiled.

"Hey, I just remembered something that I have to do," Jee-Han said, "I'll be back in a moment." 

Sun-Il was actually thankful that Jee-Han had bailed on them. 

"I wanted to talk to you about something for a long time now." Sun-Il told Chang. "I wanted to ask if you would be my boyfriend..." 

"Yes!" Chang said blushing deeply. "I-I mean I would like that." 

Sun-Il smirked and rubbed his knuckles down Chang's cheek. 

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Chang." Sun-Il smiled at him. "I've wanted to ask you for awhile now. You just weren't old enough."

"I am now though?" Chang asked. 

"You're 14 now." Sun-Il said, "I think that is old enough. I mean we'll have to wait until you're 16 before we do anything serious of course."

Chang nodded he supposed that was right. Legal Age of Consent in Korea was 16 years old. Chang hated that but it was law and he doubted that Sun-Il would break it not even if they were in love. He really hoped that they were in love or would be in love by then. 

He clung a little more tightly to Sun-Il's arm. He had boyfriend! His boyfriend was Sun-Il! This was great! His life was perfect!


End file.
